A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control one or more environmental conditions such as, but not limited to, temperature and/or humidity of a refrigerated transport unit. Examples of refrigerated transport units include, but are not limited to, a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, a truck, a boxcar, or other similar transport units. A refrigerated transport unit is commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce, frozen foods, and meat products. Generally, the refrigerated transport unit includes a transport unit and a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) that is attached to the transport unit to control one or more environmental conditions (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.) of a particular space (e.g., a cargo space, a passenger space, etc.) (generally referred to as a “conditioned space”). The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the conditioned space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.